1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tunnel-hulled boat having a twin entry tunnel.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Tunnel-hulled boats are known in the art. By providing one or more tunnels within a boat's hull, the operating characteristics of the boat are improved. The particular nature of the tunnel is determined by the operational characteristics that are to be advanced. Various designs and considerations have been taught with varying degrees of achievement. However, no prior art design has disclosed a tunnel-hulled boat design that greatly improves the operating characteristics of the boat in most modes of operation including fast speed, slow speed, gradual and sharp turning, shallow water operation, and backing procedures, or in most water conditions.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a tunnel-hulled boat that improves the operating characteristics of the boat in most modes of operation and under various sea conditions. Such a tunnel-hulled boat should be of relatively simple and straightforward design employing standard methods of manufacture to build.